creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions
NOTICE: Any new stories will have their OC tag removed within 30 minutes of being posted if they are not listed here. The OC Rule: An author's story is henceforth protected by that author. There can be NO alterations to said OC without the author's suggestions. Furthermore, if a story is not listed here, it cannot have the OC tag. The Author Listing on this page... Is in alphabetical order, not order of submission... PLEASE when you add your new listing, put it in Alphabetical order by your names. Cleric, being the owner, is the exception, he shall remain on the top. Cleric of Madness 0v3rachi3v3r I'm new to this, so please don't hate. I was just bored one day so I decided to write this. Comments/suggestions are appreciated! *Shadows of the Past 991woot119 I am here to write true stories that are out of the ordinary but true. I might write some stories I have been told over the years. If you add anything make sure it fits with the video. *Freaky Sonny 2 *The Lost Game `Kiwi_96 I am here to add stories that have depth while at the same time are still creepy *Hunted *Delusions *The Visitor Acidpop I like writing and I love the horror genre. Please judge my stories and let me know what you think or if I make a grammatical mistake. *Unexplained AFurryDinosaur Just my stories, I used to write these things while bored, so i hope you like them. Feel free to edit stuff like punctuation or grammer, but if its anything major, let me know first :) *Among Us. AgentX925 I like to write stuff. If you guys like what I write. then I'll write more. If not, oh well. My grammar usually needs some help here and there, so go ahead and fix something if you see a problem. Thanks. *The Hangover Akaecius This is where I will post all of my personal experiences and/or creatively written stories. As of now I only have one experience and I assure you it is very true. *Crows, the Abyss and Dancing Shadows Al3xei Just some shit I've done on my free time. Don't edit it unless you've asked me... Oh, and if you're reading this, Cleric, feel free to delete Journal of Project 13, I have something else in mind.. Alexander Moran I just make pastas to portrait my creativity. If there is any editing and/or corrections I should make, please let me know. *Pokemon Silver AlixeTiir All I ask is that if you change "I Hope You Win", DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, change the first word of each paragraph, even if the grammar is somewhat awkward in those areas, and don't change the general concept of the story. For all other OC, fixing grammatical(and spelling) errors is fine, just don't change anything else without contacting me. When it comes to editing the user pastas, you'll haveto ask both me and the user which the pasta is about. *I Hope You Win *Edgar Allan Auditore *Still Winter *Behind You *A New World *The Cusion *Death and The Silver Prison *Looks Can be Deceiving *A Diary From A Dead Planet Called Earth *The Rules Of Shadow *Eyes Are Cliche *Hacked Red Faction: Armageddon *That Damned Phrase User Pastas: These are creepypastas which are about a particular user on this wiki. *SwedishLemon's pasta: Lemons Are Sweeter in Sweden *Sloshedtrain's pasta: The Sloshed Train Driver *Cloverbeatme's pasta: Clover's Beatings *Bill9929's pasta: Bill's Bills *MooseJuice's pasta: Moose Crossing *Linkforpresident's pasta: Linked To The Future *Trey-Ninja-Walrus's pasta: Fat Sea Creature *Furbearingbrick's pasta: Trichophyton Universalis *Weirdowithcoffee's pasta: The Weirdo And His Coffee AllenJacoby Please contact me if there are any serious edits you feel the need to make. Feel free to write whatever on the talk page. Also, please check out my blog: http://terriblygoodstuff.blogspot.com for new original content, including short horror stories, poems, ARG investigations, and even some articles or videos. Feel free to email me at aljacoby@rocketmail.com Thanks, and spread the love! Sincerely, AllenJacoby *Circle *Zapata Letters, The Archonet Hi, I'm Archonet. Fix any grammar/spelling errors in my pastas if need be, otherwise, please don't majorly fuck with them without contacting me. Thanks. *Ticking Arthur345 I'm brazilian, and I will make all my pastas in Portuguese, because my english is not so good. Anyway, It will aways have an english translation. *O Maníaco de Doom Auserofepicfeelness I rather nobody touch grammar, I usually use bad grammar to express words phonetically. *The Walls have Ears *Truthfully, who are you? *The "Camera-Man" *Reciever *Leonis Films *Unban Script AvalancheO Hey, I like to write. Been a fan of creepypasta for a while. *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission Avenging Angel *Chain *The Pillowcase Awegner I have written storys for a while now and I realy enjoy writing creepy pastas, take a gander at some of my storys: *Hard Days Work *DoppleGanger (Abandoned Servers) More to come when I feel like it. Awikicontributer I'm cool so I don't make spelling or grammar errors *The NCDA *The Holder of Art *The Calling Azelf5000 *South Park, Colorado *The Mysterious Creeper *Eyeless Jack Bandage For the sake of love to write stories, I'll give my shot and share some of my creations I happen to do sometimes. Grammar nazis, please be welcome and edit them just as like you want to. *Statics *Last views BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please "Don't" move or change the pictures, they are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammer, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks!BenNasty {C}My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 17:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) * The Golfer * Oh the Memories * Don't Swim on Sundays * With Deepest Regret * The Nature Of Possession * The Newsies Strike * Monumental Disaster * Immortal Revenge * Nuclear Meltdown Bearycool any spelling error or grammatical correction is A-ok. Adding a seperate paragraph or sentence unless I see it firsthand is not ok. *Why is the Night Called Night? *The Men, the Trail, and the Night *The Day in the Field Beauu I'm not the best writer, but I have been told to be one of the best in other's opinion. But with my opinion, I'm not at all that great. Please enjoy these stories. *Never *With or Without the GIrl *TIME *If Only He Could Hear Me *I Was Never Happy *Red Face BigBug64 Hi there. If you suggest edits, I promise to carefully consider them, but please don't edit my work directly without my permission. *The Migration *The Corandury (a creepy poem) *Howtobeanairbender.avi *Pestilence *Postman Pat *BOLAR TODO *The Secret BigMouth12349 Please contact me if you feel that any changes to my pastas are needed. For some reason, I am unable to put hyperlinks in, so if anyone could do that for me, that would be wonderful. *Out *Stairway to Hell Bill9929 Please ask me be4 you make any major edits. Minor edits are fine! *Alarm Clock *Boy Scout Troop 666 *The story of Weird Ozzy BiteSpider *Horsehead *YES or NO Blaine Earhart *Original Recordings of Von *The Von Project *Willytop BlindBen *Temple Run BlittleMcNilsen The following pastas are not to be modified from their original form without my permission, unless it's just fixing up some grammar errors etc. Adding photos and such is fine though. They are also not to be claimed as your own. Other than that, happy creepy-pasting! *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 1, Episode 0: Friendship is Dead *1dollar.wav *The CamCorder *Knob.exe *Blue's Clues Bongwatersnowman *09/17/10 *My Poor Stimpy Brinker X Correction of grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors is acceptable. Reposts of seperate sites (with creditation) is acceptable. Please contact me before making large edits or adding photos. *Those @#!*% Fingers *Mr. Blue *Dents In Your Wall Bushcraft Medic *Feeling *The Lid CafeLegendary *The Lights *Christmas Calaveron *The Trip Celticfrost80 *The Sims: Sonny the Tragic Clown *DO NOT... *The Factory of Depression Chaddar *Another Drop Left in the Jar *Bars *Night *Tosh.0 Strange Episode Chameli *The Handsome Young Man Chaoseed *Sky Judge Charzy *The Shadow Cheddercheese99 I'm here to write CreepyPastas, however I only have two. I don't know how to fit them into the genres seen under Genre Listing, could someone please help me? *Gyorg Chemiisan aka Candle Applejack *Death An' Th' Emp'ror *Not Chocolat ChibiCthulhu *Last Friday Christopher.in.KY *The Damned Chriswalt Hi, I am chriswalt, the first story (Xelex) is a true story that happened to me. The rest are made up. The story Xelex is also called "Turn Back" on the beings page, for the truth is very hard to believe and scary. *Xelex (Turn Back) *Operation: Pitch Black CinoxFellpyre *DON'T LOOK AT ME Civil Man *The Day They All Died *A Fair Trade *GOODBYE SPONGEBOB Cloverbeatme!! *The Funeral *It Comes *IMDEAD.exe *The Show Cloverkat *A Simple Cry For Help CorruptedNoise *Talk *A Note on Ben ComradeChernov *OH YEAH! Cosbydaf *The Idol Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *I Can See It CreationofUnease Hello, this is Creator. Please do not edit my story(ies) at all. The gammar errors are INTENTIONAL, so please do not change it/them. *Scratches on the Mirror *Steel Penny *Shadows on the Wall *The Skull of Chief Blood-Hand Creepiezandra *FarmVile CreepyKyle Hello, I am Creepy Kyle. I am creepy. Hope you like my stories, but take it easy, I'm new here. *Beings *Forbidden Room *Time to Die Creepynut NOTE: Please do NOT edit my Creepypastas inless it has any spelling errors, grammar errors, or nothing makes any sense. My stories are also a bit cliche but they are still good. Enjoy: *LOST SONIC *The Super Smash Bros. Bootleg. *My Strange Dreams Creepyscal *Killer Luna CrimsonRegret In my writing, I take no prisoners and set out to shock. If you don't like one of my stories you have every right to tell me and I have every right to laugh in your face. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please do not edit anything unless it is glaringly obvious that it's a mistake. *Secret Crossfire2 *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" Cronist *ORDER REPORT YUME NIKKI Cslink1996 *Facebook Haunted Curleyfries *The Only Nightmare CuteZombieDoll *Am I Crazy? D011B0Y I'll only be posting original content on this website. I'm not the greatest writer in the world. *No-Fi *Tunnel *Reverse Solipsism *Vengeful Child DahDoctow *The Computer Curse Daltsch Hello, , and welcome to my submissions list! Really, if you see some gramatical or spelling error, then fix it for God's sakes. Hell, if you see something you really don't like, feel free to edit it after you let me know. 99% of the time I'll say yes. =) *Behold Thy Daughter *Diary in a Mine, A *Euler's Identity *Of Reality and Realizations Darkuz *Mishugi DarKX *Watch Your Back Derospixon If you find some grammatical and spelling errors, please feel free to let me know, Thanks. *His Own Collection... DegradingSeeker *Infinite Journey Denythetruth *DON'T DENY THE TRUTH Diffomega I don't think anyone would read this but oh well. *Social Experiment Dinatimus *The Secret Show Lost Series Finale *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Creepypasta) Donut4 I like to have no pictures in my pastas cause I want people to form pictures in their minds. *Scissors Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARY.EXE *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *Nickelodeon's Missing 3 *The Scariest Sound in the World *Fright House Screamers *Theend.bat *The Insane Man *Forenzik DrPots *The Girl in the Blue Dress Dubstepandpasta *Silence of the wind, The Dubiousdugong *The Stepmother Dugarte *Little Prison *Circle of Life *Life is short *Religion of the 21st Century DylanKLJ *Valentines day DWXVI *I'm Not Alone *The Mother *The Eyes ecopper12 I figure since I love to write and entertain, I'll share what I come up with on here. Feel free to share your thoughts, and if you have any edits, please consult me before going ahead with it. Criticism is very much appreciated.Enjoy! *Requiem of a Miner: The Coming of Herobrine Eculeus666 My writings will be a mix of true events (which will have a denotation at the top of them) and original stories I write in my free time. Please don't edit any of my stories as any mistakes I leave in for longer than an hour are intended. If you believe I have a mistake, please ask me before you do your edit. *Roach Motel Endertj01 *Silence EKnightengale *﻿A Soldier's Tale ExplorationEight This is a collection of stories I've personally experienced in my lifetime. Please don't be like the others, don't assume they're false and made up. Believe me. *Aroostook Massacre FairySpider *No one looks back and remembers the nights they got lots of sleep Finnylicious *Bob Flameof1000Worlds *Screaming Fluoresence * Better in The Dark FRay These stories are ones I wrote in 2008, under an /x/ thread where I would write creepypasta based on a prompt. *Face to Face *I'm Alive! *Those Eyes Fuipui *This Happened, This Happened, and This Happened, Too. Gearsinmotion Grammar and stuff like that only please *The Beast GenocideInside Stories about whatever ideas come to me. *An Offer Too Good To Refuse Good Rabbit A pome about the Bunny man urban legend, with my own oringal twist. *How to be a good Rabbit Gmanburgers *Who are you? Globaluna32 *Amazing World of Gumball, The Grieving *Little Marcy Gorgonslayer *Chapter 1_-_Metemorphosis GreatJedi7 * David's Game GreyGevanni I always love horror/macabre and creppypast.And I also love wrting about it.Comments and feedback would be nice. *Human Mind Theory, The Hallanvaara You should all feel free to spread and use my stories, or improve them if you sincerely believe something should be added or removed.. Just don't screw it up or I will track you down and devour your soul. *The Hand *The Painting Henry.galley *Visionary *An Opportunist *The Frequency *Dogs Do's and Don'ts *New Acquaintanceship *True Fear Hero2024 *Plateau *Unknown Hllywdbrit *Living Doll IAmFire Burning oh-so-gently...Editing for minor grammatical and spelling errors need not be asked for. *Delete IAmHorrorIncarnate I am new to Creepypasta, so please tell me if they stink, and need improvement, thank you. *Strange Morrowind Glitches Indigoice Delicious pastas... you must om nom nom them. *The Mystery Of Bertshine Iowa Jabronis Read my pastas. *The Death of Schuyler Torres *1127.mp3 *The Caterpillar *Modern Warfare 3: "Ricochet Curse" *Papa John's Killer *BEN Again *The Phone Charger *The Playground *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *Gaby *The Back Room *The Day of Love *=3 Lost Episode (Reviewed) JamesFascher You may edit the grammar, should you find some error, but do not make make any major edits to my work without permission. *Moonlight Drive, A Javer80 Feel free to make grammatical edits or wording changes; just drop a message on my talk page or the talk page of the article about it. If I seriously cannot agree, I will change it back. No harm, no foul. *Long Way Home *Portal Playtime Jezreck Please do not make any edits, unless its for grammatical or spelling errors. If you wish to change something, please message me on my talk page so that I'm notified. If I don't like it, I will revert it back. *Suitcase 32 *God's Message JimmyTheKeybladeWielder *spongecry.avi *Five String Guitar JrvUnleashed Really don't make any edits unless it's an obvious grammatical error. Preferably contact me. "Five String Guitar" is of higher quality than most of these stupid "EVIL SCARY VIDEO" stories written by 5 year olds. "Reflections" is decent but nothing to write home about. I wrote "Life and Death" between the hours of 3 and 4 AM. It's more of a "thinker" than a "scary" sort of tale. *Five-String Guitar *Reflections *Life and Death Justin Niccolo M. Cabato ROKE is a good friend of mine. I uploaded this as a favor. *Sweet Sound Jjmaster12 *Warrior Cats Lost Book *It Should Not Have Happened KCohen The Bald Man may have some mistakes. Correct them if you will, edit it if you will. {C}Surde.jpg is a discreet horrible troll parody which was written to make no sense. {C}The Parasite is bad. Feel free to edit it to make it make more sense. *The Bald Man *Surde.jpg *The Parasite Kingtiger666 I love Lovecraft and Lovecraft loves me! *On My Short Time At Miskatonic University Klom99 *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix KnuXles I tend to work on these when I have nothing better to be doing. Although I wouldn't like my work to be edited in any way, shape or form, I'd love for it to inspire or capture you. Comments are heavily appreciated. *Sleep Deprivation *Jinx! *Home Komilatte Ohai. When you read my storie(s), if you enjoyed them or hated them, please make sure to leave a comment. Thanks! :D *Camera *Hilt of a Blacksmith *Houdini's Blade *Plague Doctor *Waiting for You KrazyKacophony Hi there. I write Creepypasta as an hobby. I try to use unusual and new things. I know I'm not the best Creepypasta writer, but I try. Keep in mind I also sometimes post creepypasta written by DeviantART users. *Sonic X - Episode 79 - "Goodnight, Sweet Princess" *Sonic Fan Insanity *Sonic's Death *Pokémon Glitch - Pikachu's Scream *They Hurt Her (Chainletter, not written by Me) *Genocide City *Genocide City Update *COLORS (Revised) *Spyro 2 *Crystal.HTML (Not written by Me) Kulmira Well howdy, I'm Kulmira. I don't want ANYONE editing my pasta unless there is an error of any sort, most commonly, spelling. Any ideas will be appreciated, or helpful suggestions. All ideas will also get deds. *Was it real? LadyMystery *Eyes on the Ceiling *Scarecrow Nightmare LinkForPresident Please ask me if you want to make a edit. Be it small or a big edit, please ask me. I really hate it when people mess with my stuff without permision. Thanks. *I Dream of Majora *What is a troll? Linkotan *Boogeyman *Chocolate Girl *Merry-Go-Round *Texas Blood *Theatre LogsOnAndPosts *3620 *Explorers *Girlfriend *New Eden *Spectacular Creation LordJaja *He's Back Lord.russell *The Family Portrait Lorithellama *Dreamer *The Path LostAlberti I decided to try writing a story for this site, let me know what you think! *From Above Lostraptorbaby1 Please ask me if you want to edit my stories please! I hope you enjoy at least some of them, please comment :) I am a brand new writer (never wrote before actually) and would LOVE feedback to help me! Thanks! *Lake of Souls, The *Miranda *Never To Be Alone *Tying the Knot Loveboy01 *Haunted Mario 64 (copypasta) Lovelyookami Please ask me before you do anything (other than edit mistakes) with my stories, thank you. *I Don't See Him Anymore Lucid Atray *The Gypsy *Then Luke Eatsyourbabies I specialize in horror, escpecially the gory kind. Examples below. *Stuff. Lyceum514 THE PAGES LISTED HERE WERE REMOVED BECAUSE THEY WERE NOT MARKED AS OC PER THE RULES. IF YOU WISH TO HAVE A STORY PLACED HERE IT MUST BE TAGGED AS OC. -CoM Mabby Gwendoll {C {C}Here's some fun for you (it's not actually fun it's just confusion in a bowl) o_o if you would like to comment or read it, you may but if you're too busy doing much more important and constructive things then you don't have to. X3 *A Conversation of the Footbound *Abrasiveness *Lowliness and the Fool *Tired Curiosity *Natasha Bedingfield Maspa *The Drawing Matt9102 Please, no edits unless it is spelling or grammar error. Thanks! *Demon Spongebob MaybeNever *Non Compos Mentis Mbgunsling I usually don't accept edits besides technicalities. If i do, I would post it on the talk page of the article. Spelling and grammar wise, I get lazy; you can fix that if you want. *The Rain Man *Kagome Kagome *Aka Manto and Inglip *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (original creator made a mess of it. I completely re-did it from the ground up) MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatzone *The Channel MeganPepper *What if you just picked him? Meatballzist *Companion Cube MeMan *Spiman *BITTEN (The sequel to Spiman) Metalkong1 *He stood there silent *He Who Drew The Flames MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man Mike Spamm I will be making pasta mainly about Beings and Mental Illness, but I might do something else if I feel like it. My dishes so far: *Clay MisaTange Message me on my talk page if you wish to make any edits to any of these pastas, minor or major. *Welcome to The End *Abuse *Monsters MleSoup Please do not alter this story without my permission! If you feel like something is seriously wrong post about it on my talk page. Thank you! :) *The Cell Phone MooseJuice Please contact me if you wish to make any edits, major or minor. *Dispatch *Marks *PLEASE READ *Potty Mouth *Raid, The *Remedies MovieReviews98 *Archie's Funhouse DVD *Do You Believe Me? *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode! *Lost Youtube Video *Obsessed *Pa tonbe nan men moun Dyab la (Don't Fall Into the Hands of The Devil) *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *The Bat * The True Cry Baby Lane (Total Truth) *Tree, The Mr. Morg Edit the Spelling and grammar all you like, it doesn't bother me one bit. But don't add anything of substance like extra sentences and whatnot. Although if you could make or find a better picture, that would be lovely. *Hoodies Mr. Pengy My posts are under copyright of Mr. Pengy of the creepypasta wiki. Do NOT post this to any other website without both ASKING ME and CREDITING ME AS AUTHOR. I don't like edits without my permission. I'm very surprised my first work recieved PotM, and that's encouraged me to continue writing whether I get the honor again or not. OC Stories: *My Wife Lore: *Morgan's Corner Mr.Zalgopasta Editing necessary grammatical errors and spelling errors is fine by me. Just do NOT publish anywhere else for, as of 10/9/11, it would be copyright infringment!!!! *Cabin Fever *Can't Stop Death *Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp *Dearest Captor *Don't Stop Running *Eyes *I Love *No Gifts This Year *Play Something *Room 101 *Reverence *Sentiments *Shadow of Pestilence *Sodomy of Innocence *Songbirds *The Strain's Hold MynameisJeff *Ed Edd n Eddy - YoU fOrGoT *Trust NawfSide817 * The Scarface VHS Tape * Lil Wayne's Secret * Nightmare In Alief * Fatal Attraction * The School Nelfen *I've Been To Hell Neo1223 If your Editing My Pasta. Please dont Change it Much. Unless it Has a Part That Dosent Make sense. Like a NES playing a Genisis Game. or It Has TERRIBLE Grammar or Fragment Problems. Like Just Smile. My first Serious Pasta. (Thanks Cleric) *Just Smile *You're Greatest Enemy *Daddy's Bird *Earthquake Neriza *Crossover *Go Forth! *Obsessive *The Truth *93064th Goodbye Ninjaofdarkness55 *Terror-Bytes Notcreepypasta *Changing Nintendo Card *Creepypasta Puzzle *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 *Attract 587502 NotSoCrazyAfterAll *Pokemon; Pinwheel Village *Adventure Time; My Dream *Man on the Train Normanbates *Dil's Origin *The Circuit *What More Is There For Us? Nukleahboy I wrote Die Before You Sleep, but I don't know how anyone would feel about me claiming it. Whoever published it, if you have no problem with me claiming it, just leave me a message. If you compare the writing style to the style of my newest story, you'll see the similarity. I've just gotten a bit more skilled. *Conscience ObliterationoftheSelf *The Magician's Escape *Unearthly Trio *The Grey Citadel, Area 541 *Noise in the Kitchen *They Came From Behind *Another Hospital *Stranded *The Symbol Obloquy *Dogtags OddStranger *Hole *Family Heirlooms OfficialUboa *Don't Walk Home Alone *They've Waited For You *The Death Worm *That Thing *The Watcher of the Forest *My Little Dog *The Shadow Painting *Hell On Earth *Let Me Out *Thanksgiving *Under The Floor *My Dream *It's Not Real *Never Alone *The Bell Ringer OffsetServbot *From the Blog Of Louis Tillman *A Marine In The Snow *The Angel in my Room ﻿OpheliaWolfeergo *Cousin Ragdoll *Kaneva's Menace OldJones *Ten Cents Is Dead OliveisPony *Moon Orange.Soda *The Tunnel Orenios *Seasonal Cruelty OwlScience *Don't Look Away *Humming Panda Claws *A Dead God Pastaplus *From Womb to Grave *It's Routine *The Panic Room *Behind Closed Doors *Love Thy Neighbor *Wagon Man Paraturtle Not sure why im making this public, not really aloud to, but its good to have things heard. *Resplendent Files (No. 1) *Resplendent Files (No. 2) *Resplendent Files (No. 3) *Resplendent Files (No. 4) parkerwd1997 feel free to correct grammar and spelling. DO NOT do anything else. Please leave constructive criticism, if any. *the shadow nightmare PisauraXTX *Birmingham 1969 Pistoljr *Wire Men Plumberjack *Whose Line is It Anyway? Powers1902 Please do not edit my stories. Feel free to comment though, it would be much appreciated! *31 Red Riding Drive *Under the Sheets *Deepest Tides Prince Doopliss Please don't edit my stories. *Chocolate Man Provider92 *They Know *Midnight Care *Clever Psuedoknight Please do not edit my stories, unless its for grammatical or spelling errors. Feel free to fix them. Otherwise, just don't touch them. *The Moonlight Psycho19 Although all these creepypastas are creative, nothing really phases me anymore...not after that food poisoning I got from the San Diego Bowl. >< *Epic Mickey: It's a Small World Rahwen These are my stories, so don't edit them aside from grammatical errors. Since I type these up on a word processor before publishing, any grammar issues should be very few and far between. Woot! Rahwen 03:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Lurking *North Winds *Gambling Problem *Just For Kicks *Drag Racer *German Steel *Number 7 *Wretched *Tears *Telephone *Rahwen's Holiday Special - Dry Ice *Walker - Rahwen *Brandsville, Missouri Raidenist *9 *Abandoned Chateau *Black Prism *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *From What I Heard *Grand Theft Auto: Satandreas *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Nintendo 3DS Oddity *Pikmin *Teddy *The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta *The Plain *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Video Tape *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta RAMDOMJOE First one, but I'll have more soon. *The Subway Ranksgrown Just recently got into writing my own stories. Please feel free to suggest changes or tell me what you think. It appears I have a problem with spelling errors on my pasta. That's my fault (somtimes I forget to run spell check, or even double check). If there is a spelling error any where, please feel free to correct it, or let me know and I will correct it. Thank you. *Alligator Girl on Channel ASK-Y REDDOT Stories! Stories! Try-hard stories: *My Mind *(Needs Title) <---- Needs to be renamed. . . *This Guy *Ring, Ring, The Bells are Ringing. Renzilla If, for some reason, you see a grammar mistake, feel free to fix it, but other than that, don't do anything. xD *The Kitten RaZuRiN *The Old Mine Resist76 *Lovers_Dead.txt *Dear Reader *Paranoia *The Everlasting Sand *The Last Kiss (an MLP fiction for creepypasta) 'RetardoTheMagnificent' I'll sometimes write some pasta, but haven't really posted anything other than the Shieldwall story, which itself is uncompleted. Honest and constructive criticsm is always helpful, and I hope you'll like the stuff I write. *The Lost Shieldwall Robotkat *The Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma *Key The Remix Retro Man 404 Enjoy my submissions. I often keep them short and sweet. No tl;dr for you today sir. Pastas: *The Smile Dog *Ornaments *Evolution *Swallowed *Television *Angelica *Near Death Experience *A Child's Plaything RiotousMutt *Do You Do Voodoo? RoboKy *12 Minutes *Lights On *Hot Job Ryan Kaufman *Go to sleep﻿ RyanVetter *My First *Mrs. Wakefield *Regarding Case 96-254321 *Persona *Secrets Ryonne *The Omnideoist theory Ryushusupercat *The Holder of Om Nom Nom Sasination *Seeing Is Not Always Believing Sanctuary Lost Feedback on any story is appreciated, but I'd really like comments on the stories that are meant to be serious (Nostalgia, Takotsube Cardiomyopathy, etc.) to have priority over the others. Especially the Candle Cove story, I really worked at that one. (THESE STORIES WERE REMOVED FOR NOT BEING MARKED OC. IF YOU WERE THE AUTHOR, GO MARK YOUR PAGES AS OC BEFORE PLACING THEM ON THIS PAGE —ClericofMadness) ScaredYetForReal Hello, My 1st Creepasta is quite sexual so you must have caution over reading it. The other ones soon to comeout will be more complex and frightning then the 1st one. *Overall Fear Scotface *CB Radio *Night Watch *The Drip *Playing With Sound﻿ Scotie Rainwater *Not Like The Movies Scripturesofother *The Unfinished Story SeedOfHanisour Well this is finally my fattempts at some very creepy pasta but I'm sure there are writing tips I can learn from some constructive criticism. If you see any mistakes that need to be edited, go ahead and make changes. *Wake Shichii If you want to ask me about any myths from the South-Eastern part of Asia, just leave a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to search for it and post for real experiences if there's any. :) *It's Not a Myth *I Love You Till The Day You Die *Child's Play *The Passenger Shinigami.Eyes These aren't listed in any particular order. If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to fix them, but generally, please don't change any major plot details or anything of the like. I'd love to hear any feedback, even if the pastas I post aren't creepy to any of you. I'm not the original writer of most of these, and I will credited whoever wrote it in the introduction. *The Haunt in the Cellar *The White Wolf *The Child Who Loved a Grave *The Thing in the Turnip Field *Portrait of Roisin Dhu *Sunken Statues *Alligators *A New Horse *Room for One More *Donkey Lady *Bride Doll *The Ball Pit *Midget Mansion *Cursed Doll *The Seventh Barn Skynetspider *Masks *An Affront to God *The Light inside *Diffused Blood Sloshedtrain *The Glitch *Haunted TV *A Halloween To Remember *My Bike Sliding Ghost *Life Savers Smiletime *The Hobo *The People Upstairs *The Sad Girl SomeOddworld *Sammy the Science Squirrel Sonicx00222 I write random pastas that have nothing to do with eachother. My work (oldest to newest): *Joshua *Olive *A Story to Read Alone at Night *WE.BROKE.HIM *Mr. Stringy *Annora *Channel 71 *Good Walt *Masterpiece *Boo *Arabella *Coincidence Soviet The Russian Hello. Please feel free to comment on my blog on this Wikia and comment on my story's. I will be writing more and more story's so stay up to date or subscribe to me Soviet The Russian. Demitri's Journal Enter Your Sanity Ted Bundy's Letter The Rocking Chair Prequal The Rocking Chair's Legend My Teddy Bear Spacez0mbie *Club Foot, Big Mansion SpicyHandofMarriage I do try my best to make a good pasta. Please, critism is apperciated. *17021 *Avenue 42 *Jimmy's First Halloween *Let It Be *Missing Sonic X Episode *Where Am I? SketchySpiffi Any pastas I make are dreams; and so, they are 100% OC. They vary quite a bit, but you'll always find them in the Dreams/Sleep section. Please don't make major edits without asking first -- minor edits are fine. *Three Days Spikey X Ashe *Are You Scared? *Big Bad Wolf *Bon Appétit *Cryin' *Don't Look Out The Window *For A Good Cause *Jason's Home *Paperface *Pinch of Salt, A *Someone In Black *Taxi *The Mailman *Warp Virus *Watch Your Step Starman Senior *The Cave of the Past *Pokemon Green StevieG123 *The Faceless Man! SteakHeart A new user. *Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger Stickshows *A Killer Lesson *Test Chamber 319 Strikeslast *Through the Eyes of Birds *Great Pines Suprememessage *Life Flower Garden *How I met Zalgo *4th Dimensional Gate, The *Hail to the King *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Bush Medical Center *Cold to the Touch *Hush, my Little Darling *I Just Wanted to be Loved *Halo: The Secret Flood *Download Complete *Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Fresh Start *The One Who Devours Souls *Jail Game Findings *Standard Procedure *Sitting Here Waiting to Die *areyoulistening.exe *Hear me *New newspaper, the ThatCreepyGirl *Missing *Eliza 'That_One_Dino' *The Laughter The Taxidermist *Backward Dream *The Cracker *The Lakemen Tera91 *CatDog Lost Episode *Invader Zim: GIR Goes Crazy And Stuff (alternate ending) The Jurker *Don't Worry, Be Happy. *Knock Before You Enter The Monstre *Nezhyl Thelulz *The Future Is Open TheNicholasParkusComplex You know the words, so sing along for me baby. *My Dog *Repressed *Necrosis *Enjoy your Stay *Blackness TheLimo64 Just some of my original work. Any corrections, paragraphing etc. are welcome, but I'd prefer any major edits and edits to the story of the pasta to be discussed with me first. Any pasta ideas are also welcome. Thank you :) *Familiar Face *The Glass TheVeryCreepyPastas Any corrections, suggestions, and improvements are welcome. Criticism is also appreciated. *The Research Facility Thestoryman any comments/critiques on my story(stories? maybe in the future...) *The Cage thewriter Hey guys it's thewriter here, here you'll find all of my creepypastas that I've written so far. Feel free to talk about my pastas, edit them, or review them. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my pastas. *Call of Duty Creepypasta *My Hell *Timburton.avi Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch The Silicon Lemming Feel free to amend any grammatical errors you catch. I'm pretty new to this so would welcome any and all analysis. *The Missing Step *A Good Night Out *What is in a name? *Survival Instinct *The Golden Dilemma *The Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse *A Bigger Stick *The Quantum Man *Xbox Live *Inspired Trunkswswordssj4 *Seeing Red *Faaip De Oiad T.O.IVI *Quietness TSAsselin *The Vainity Tyranical Tyranis But please, call me Ty. I'm pretty new to all this and I hope to get some stuff up pretty soon. Feel free to give any criticism you want, as long as its not too harsh. Too harsh makes me cry. *Mist Various Identities Hey, guys. I'm trying to become a better writer, and I thought there would be no better way than to submit my work to the masters of Creepypasta themselves. c: That being said, please don't edit my pages without asking first. Thanks! *Health Insurance Veenomn *Reflection *Astral Projection Vespertine7 Just trying to get my work out to a wider audience. Check out my blog Sanctum of Vespertine *The Weeping Tree Unclever Name *You In The Mirror *Please *Supplies *Just Another Day Volkoronado *Familiar Visitor WatchingYou You can close your blinds if you want. It won't mind. It can see you anyway. *Watching You Wearieddrums Hello. I am Wearieddrums. I was murdered. *The Dark Side pt. I: Chrono Trigger *The Truth About Shaye Saint John *Straight Out of the Dreamscape --- Based on a real dream *Missing File Extension *RiverInTheRoad.mp3 *Sequence of Death *SOPA and PIPA *Two Lights Lane *Me V.S Myself *Untimely Fate *Ghost Moose Weirdozzy *Pokemon Snap Beauty Weirdowithcoffee *Meat *My Daughter Weisbrod220 *Help Whaleoh4060 *I'm Waiting WHAMtheMAN *After Death Wireblade *The Happy People XanCrews Okay, so, Empty and Empty (first go) are the same story but from a different emphasis on details. Empty is more emotional and Empty (first go) is more fact related, using times and specifics... I truly want an honest opinion on both. Which strengths each story has and which faults each has as well. I'm looking to make the story as good as I can, and am seeking criticism on this piece. If you want to make some criticism please go to my talk page and make your suggestions. Thank you. *Claudia *The Dream Journal of James *Dudley *Empty *Empty (first go) *Imprisoned *The Voice of the Prince *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town XdnSharingan Well, I´m a spanish- talk user, so my creepypasta is in Spanish, later I will translate it to an English version. This is my first creepypasta. *GAME OVER Shooting Game(Spanish) xenodeath888 Sorry I'm just now getting to doing this mods...don't be mad. Anyway I don't need a professional to tell me...my grammar is pretty weak, feel free to fix any grammar errors you wish. AS for bigger stuff...contacting me would be really nice beforehand. thanks a bunch *A Talk with the Thing *Forest Eternal *Frozen *Happiness for Sale *M3 *Next *What's Left *The Final days xZippy *Grand Theft Auto 3: Deformed Pedestrian Yamkastan *Green Eyes *I Defeat Herobrine *Amor Eterno *The Pharaoh's Curse Ydoc5212 Hi, I'm ydoc5212. Please do not edit my pasta unless there is a spelling error. If something doesn't make sense, or you have a suggestion to make the story better, please tell me on my talk page. Thanks! *The Nether Pig *The Maplestory Curse *CrazySpore.exe I personally think that "The Nether Pig" was my worst one. (It was also my first one) ZachKuether I write stories that are very disturbing and grotesque. I write in my spare time to hone my writing skills for my college writing class, as strange as it sounds. *The Cleansing ZeG8mer I like to write in my spare time while also helping friends with their work, if you want to tell me what I should improve on so I can work on it *The Carrier Zerotheimpaler *To Find the Real World zykethebloody I write pretty much all kinds of scary stories/creepypastas. I would love feedback on my stories in the "talk" page! These pastas are organized in the order that I wrote them: *Drawings *We are the Players *A Cold Room Category:Meta